Gilded with Ivory
by IAmTheRedMaskHeWears
Summary: Corruption burns deep within the gilded world Winnow is forced to call home. It seems no matter which way she turns she's left with the walls closing in on her. But with a crack in the walls that once oppressed her she finds solace in none other then the hammer that caused it. She struggles to stay above the surface, she never was a good swimmer, but luckily she has Finnick.
1. Prolouge

**Hello everyone! This is my new story! And, mind you, it's my first Hunger Games story, so please be kind with me :) **

**I've been thinking about writing this story for a long long time, but I finally got the guts to publish it. I hate that there's almost no FinnickxOC stories! We need more!**

**I want to give a big shout out to my friend ****'****Evanescence853'****, who's been so nice as to help me write this story and has beautiful ideas! And please go to her profile and read her story ****'****Of Vanity and Corruption'**** it is AMAZING!**

**Reviews with constructive criticism are wanted and welcome, so please go ahead and review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything related to the Hunger Games universe, everything belongs to the Genius Suzanne Collins. Everything that you don't recognize belongs to me :) Winnow is pronounced like this (****wɪnnəʊ)**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the winner of the 65th Annual Hunger Games, Finnick Odair!" The voice of Claudius Templesmith said through the TV as Winnow Ivory sat in the living room of her house with her parents; who were almost glued to the screen.

"Daddy, what is so interesting about this?" She said, while the fourteen year old boy with his sandy blond hair looked towards the sky waiting for the hovercraft to get him out of the arena, covered in blood.

Her father looked at her with wide eyes. He didn't understand why his daughter didn't find the Games entertaining. They certainly were.

"Because, darling, it is fun! To see how the human being tries to survive and returns to its animalistic behavior is just so… invigorating!" Horatius Ivory said to his daughter.

Horatius Ivory was a chubby man, not too tall, with a big gray mustache, well trimmed graying hair and beard, and a greenish tone to his skin. Always a gentleman, he was wearing a suit, just as he does every day coming home from work, as one of the Capitol's finest department store's owner.

Her mother, Eustacia Ivory, a slim, tall woman with a pale blue skin tone, fluffy cotton candy wig, and long featherly lashes. Being the lady she was, she was wearing a beautiful dress with high heels.

Biting her blue lips, smirking and never getting her eyes off the TV; which was showing reruns of this year's young Victor during his best moments zooming in on his face; said "And besides, Winnow dear, there's always a… nice outcome from watching the Games."

Confused, Winnow looked towards her mother with furrowed eyebrows. "Really? Like what?"

Eustacia thought for a moment what she should answer to her daughter. Smiling, she just shrugged her off, stood up, and said "Don't worry about it, Winnow. You'll understand it when you grow up."

Winnow, being as stubborn as she always has been, puffed her cheeks and said "I'm not a baby anymore! I'm 12 years old! I may as well be part of the games!"

Both Eustacia and Horatius stopped abruptly what they were doing, and looked at their daughter. Winnow has never been a normal girl. She didn't like her mother's skin to be some unnatural color, she liked to wear unknown designer clothes, and she _NEVER _wore her eye makeup. The closest to a Capitolian thing she had done to her body, were those golden tattoos on her hands, then small piercing she had in her left ear tragus, those electric blue streaks she had on her beautiful dark brown hair, and the almost pale pink skin tone she wore. It used to be hot pink, but she has been letting it wash out.

Horatius closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened them again, and smiled at his daughter.  
"Honey, you can't be part of the games because you weren't born in a District. You're a Capitol girl! Be proud of it!"

"I don't like the games. I think they're stupid. Why would people _like_ to see kids go and fight to the death? I don't find that interesting at all."

"Winnow Elizia Ivory. These games were made to remind the Districts of what they did to the Capitol all those years ago. Don't you dare insult what your country does for you. Now go to your room, that's final." Horatius screamed at Winnow.

Winnow got up from the couch, looked at her father, and left the room with her head high. For a 12 year old, she was proud and stubborn, like a true Capitolian.

Once in her room, the only thing she could think about was that poor boy from District 4, all covered in blood, and how tired and angry he seemed.

* * *

**So, there you go, folks. Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed reading this, and please, reviews are welcome. Please share with your friends, and stay tuned for more!**

**Thanks for taking your time to read this and giving it a chance, you won't regret it. :)**

**P.S.: Can anyone please make a ship name? :)**


	2. A true Capitolian

**Oh my God, you guys! You have no idea how happy I am! 20 followers and 7 favorites in just 1 chapter!? I really love you all! Thank you so much to every single one of you, and those who reviewed as well!**

**Also, a big shout out to ****'youngbones7'****, who came with the ship name, Finnow :) Thanks a lot!**

**I have a hard time writing about guys, so I'm sorry if Finnick seems out of character. If he is, feel free to tell me and I'll do my best to fix it.**

**Btw, I did some minor changes to last chapter. No biggie, just made Horatius a green tone and Winnow a light pink.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything related to the Hunger Games universe, everything belongs to the Genius Suzanne Collins. Everything that you don't recognize belongs to me :) Winnow is pronounced like this (****wɪnnəʊ)**

* * *

"Mom, where are we going?" Winnow asked her mother as all three of them got off the train towards one of the many enormous buildings in front of them.

"You'll see darling. We're almost there." Eustacia answered, not looking down at her daughter and just continued walking next to her husband. If you saw the Ivory family on the Capitol streets, you wouldn't believe that Eustacia and Horatius Ivory were married, or even cared about one another. Never holding hands, or even standing close to each other, just walking at the same pace, both looking forward.

Winnow, not that far behind her parents, just sighed and continued walking towards them, not actually seeing where she was going.

Entering a building, her parents walking in front of her, almost running towards another door, Eustacia looking into her purse and getting something out.

"Winnow, hurry up! We are going to miss the show!" Horatius shouted to Winnow, to which she ran all the way towards them.

"Show? What show?" Winnow asked, then her eyes widened, as she took everything in. Excited people everywhere, the word 'show', and the eagerness of her parents to enter the place.

Taking the tickets from her mother's hand and, looking at them quickly, she glared at her parents.

"Really!?"

Her parents just sighed and rolled their eyes, already used to Winnow' abnormal behavior. "Now darling, don't look at us like that and behave." Eustacia said not looking at her daughter, and walking inside the audience room to take her seat, being followed by her husband and lastly, after a heavy sigh, her daughter.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, during these games, we saw this year's Victor not only fight for his life, but to our hearts as well… Please welcome the ever so charming, from Disctric 4, Finnick Odair!" Ceasar Flickerman, who this year decided to sport lime green hair, a bright green suit and, as always, his super white smile, screamed to the microphone.

As his name was said, he walked towards the stage wearing a blue suit, black dress shirt, ruffled hair, and his ever so charming smile on. The audience went crazy. Whistling, clapping, screaming. Winnow's parents were among the standing ovation Finnick received. But being as stubborn as a pre-teen should be, Winnow stayed seated in her place, not interested at all on everything going on around him.

She felt sorry for the boy. How can people be so excited to see him kill other kids his age - _her_ age – to survive? At least he'll live the rest of his life at peace, right?

Throughout most of the interview she was tuned out. She didn't seem to hear a single thing that was said that evening. She vaguely remembers hearing people laughing at something Ceasar of Finnick said.

"Now, let me tell you, Finnick. You've got quite a fan base here!"

"Well, I think they were the ones saving me, Ceasar." Finnick answered and smiled towards the audience, which started screaming in adoration.

"Yes, yes, but look. Here in the audience, you've got a young fan! Look, it's a little girl!" Ceasar said towards the audience, and out of nowhere, a light was shining over Winnow. She blinked, not being used to being in the spot light, and looked forward towards the stage.

"Look at her Finnick! What's your name, sweetheart?" Ceasar said, standing up and practically ran towards her. "Thank God you're on the third row, dear, or else I'd had to walk a lot more." Ceasar laughed along with the rest of the audience.

By now, Winnow was out of words. She just looked at Ceasar like a little fish, wide eyed and open mouth.

"Aaw, she's so starstruck to see you, she doesn't know what to say!" To that, Finnick laughed, stood up, and walked towards Winnow and Ceasar, that same smile on his face, but something changed in his eyes. They seemed… brighter? Winnow couldn't say, the spotlight over her was hurting her eyes.

The audience went crazy when he reached her and took her hand, planting a kiss to her knuckles. "Hello darling. Nice to meet you." Finnick said, looking straight into her eyes.

Blushing, Winnow looked at Finnick, then moved her gaze towards her parents and then back to Finnick. Why was she blushing? Maybe it was because of the cameras. Yeah, that was it. Taking her hand back, she just stared at him, her gaze turning second by second into a glare.

"I'm not a fan of yours, or the Games, for that matter. I think they are one of the most st-". Winnow never got the chance to finish, as she was interrupted by her father's voice.

"What she means, Ceasar, is that the games are too stupendous for a 12 year old to understand. She's a big fan of the games. Never misses one ever since she could stand straight!" Horatius laughed, it seemed kind of forced, but it was enough for Ceasar to believe it.

"Why yes, she's just being shy Finnick. She never missed a single day when you were on TV. She loves you." Eustacia said, smiling towards the young boy who was still looking at the dark haired girl. She was about to protest, but her mother just placed a hard hand on her shoulder, silencing her.

* * *

After the little, _scene_, both Ceasar and Finnick went back to their seats at the stage, and continued the interview, which ended a few minutes later.

All the way home, from the building to her house, it was silent. Her parents didn't say a word to her; neither did she say a word to them. She knew that she'd be in trouble when they reached the house, though. The glares she received were enough clues to know that.

Entering her house and taking her coat off, she met her parents at the living room. Both of them looking at her with dead straight glares, neither moving a muscle.

Finally, it was her father who talked. "What were you thinking?! What is wrong with you!?"

"You embarrassed us in national television! What will our friends say after that!?" Eustacia added.

"I was just—" Winnow started, but her father interrupted her for the second time that day.

"I don't care nor want to hear what you have to say! You're a disgrace to this family! You just had to smile and _act_ as if you liked him! Was that too much!?"

"Why can't you be a normal girl? Just act and be a normal little Capitol girl. Is that too much to ask of you?" Her mother said, looking at her with a hard glare.

Winnow, for the first time in her life, was speechless towards something her parents threw at her. Yes, she never liked her parents, but to actually hear them say she is a disgrace? That hurt.

"For now on, you better be obedient to what we tell you. You're going to be a normal Capitol girl who dyes her skin and her hair, and you _**WILL**_ like it. Or else. Understood?" Horatius said with a stern tone to his voice.

Winnow nodded, and looked at her father with wide eyes. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, father."

Horatius sighed and sat down on the couch. "Go to your room. You're grounded. For as long as I want to."

As Winnow left towards her room, she could hear her parents talking.

"What did I ever do to deserve a daughter like her? I've been a good person. I pay my bills, I help my neighbors, for God's sake, I've sponsor tributes! What else can I do!?" Eustacia said.

"Tomorrow take her to dye her skin again. And maybe do some other womanly stuff you like. She needs to look like a Capitolian, not one of those Disctricts."

"Yes, dear."

Back at her room, on her bed, Winnow decided that she'll never be herself again. She will be what her parents want her to be. What the Capitol wants her to be. She'll be a true Capitolian trough and trough.

* * *

**Well, here you go, guys! Hope you liked it! Sorry it took me forever to update! I've been really busy with work and school and FINALS. But now I'm on Holliday! Yaay :)**

**Please review guys! I love you all!**


End file.
